Lose My Cool
by lhidler
Summary: Ash (an Original Character) finds a sick Gray Fullbuster on her journey. What adventures await these two wizards? *There will also be some NaLu on the side!
1. Chapter 1

A Blaze to a Frozen Heart

Chapter One

Ash was traveling somewhere between the towns of Kunugi and Oshibana, in the forest. The sun was quickly beginning to set, but luckily she had a room waiting for her at the Oshibana inn. It's nice to know friends in high places. She wasn't very worried about making her way in the dark, she has traveled practically everywhere, but tonight had an eerie sense about it. Either way, her feet were tired and she was ready to lay in bed.

As she approached a clearing in the forest, she noticed something black on the ground in the dusk light. At first she was weary to just approach the object, but 'why not' she told herself. She trudged through the brush and realized it was a man, and he looked badly beaten. Ash dropped her bag and kneeled next to him to figure out what had happened. She noticed that he had an emblem on his chest, so he was probably a wizard that got injured on a job.

"Hello?" She asked the dark haired mage, slightly patting his face and hoping he'd miraculously wake up. He let out a slight groan, but failed to open his eyes. Ash ignored the fact that she was ogling at this attractive stranger and started treating his wounds with her first aid equipment. She wrapped the deep cuts on his ribs with some gouze and vaguely wondered why in the world he wasn't wearing a shirt. The sun was almost completely out of vision and Ash knew she would have to take the mystery man back with her to Oshibana.

Putting this guy who was twice her size and practically lifeless on her back was probably the most difficult task she'd ever had to feat, which was saying something. She wrapped his cold arms around her shoulders and dragged him (very slowly) towards Oshibana. She couldn't just leave him on the ground like that, even if he was just low on magic power, but she couldn't help but think about the fact that the mysterious stranger she was lugging through the forest was attractive.

After a long, excruciating walk to the inn, Ash slammed open the inn doors with the wizard still draped around her.

"Hey Ash! Long time no see… Who is that?" The male receptionist at the inn asked.

"Hey Sorin. And I have no clue.. I found him in the forest, he's beaten up pretty badly," Ash replied, clearly breathless.

"Here let me carry him. Your room is 116," Sorin took the man off of Ash's back and heaved him over his shoulder as he began to walk down the hallway. Ash thanked him, grateful to finally be able to walk normally.

"Are you sure you want this stranger to stay in your room with you?" Sorin turned and looked at her while he unlocked the room. He had a hint of jealousy in his tone. Ash brushed it off and just nodded. She knew Sorin always adored when she stayed at the hotel and was overprotective of her, but Ash refused to lead him on in any sort of way. He was definitely attractive with chestnut hair and green eyes, but he wasn't just right for her.

Sorin hesitantly laid the mage on the bed and gave Ash a warm smile before he walked out, "let me know if you need anything," and the door was shut.

Ash pondered whether she should move the mystery man to the small couch to the side of the bed or just sleep on it herself. She decided to give him as much comfort as possible despite the ache in her back. She walked to his side and felt his forehead, which was unbelievably cold. She wondered to herself what an attractive wizard like himself was doing alone and beaten up in the middle of the forest, but she would just have to wait until he woke up.

Ash went to the bathroom to go get ready for bed, putting her hair up and changing into black pajama shorts and a matching tank top. She made a little spot on the couch and curled up to read a new action novel. But just as she got comfortable, she heard a knock at her door.

As she opened the door, Ash noticed her old friend holding a tray of food in his hands. "What's this, Sorin?" Ash exclaimed.

"I figured you forgot about dinner. Do you mind if I come in?"  
"Of course, thank you, this was really thoughtful" she smiled. Sorin sat the tray down on a little table at the front of the room and sat next to Ash.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sorin asked, tilting his head towards the stranger on the bed.

"Definitely out of magic power. He has a guild mark though," Ash shrugged while stuffing her face with pasta.

Sorin and Ash spent the rest of the night eating and laughing before he left to go to bed. Ash tucked in the sick mage to ensure that he was comfortable before thrifting off into her own sleep on the couch.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! This chapter is super short but they will get much longer. Also, I know OC stories aren't the most interesting to read but it'll be fun! I love Gruvia too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gray woke up to the sun pouring in his eyes and the feeling that he had been run over by a train. He groaned as his eyes adjusted and immediately realized he was in a random room.

"What?" Gray mumbled to himself.

"You're awake!" Gray heard a female say from the couch. She ran up to him with a heartfelt smile and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. Gray was stunned, he didn't know what happened last night, but he was starstruck that such a beautiful woman seemed concerned over his well-being. She had her long, light lavender hair pulled into a high messy ponytail and her grey eyes looked at him with such warmth it made his heart stop.

"What happened? Where am I?" Gray asked after realizing he was staring at her for way too long to be normal.

"I'm not sure.. I found you asleep in the forest on my way to Oshibana. We're at the inn. I dragged you here last night. You were pretty beat up, and you were pretty darn heavy," She laughed. Ash herself was getting lost in Gray's dark eyes and smoky voice.

" _You_ carried me? How?" Gray laughed with her. He looked down, trying not to obviously check the girl out, but even with Gray laying down he could tell she was much shorter than he was. Her pajamas did nothing to cover her amazing curves that Gray was becoming fixated on. He needed to snap his head out of it. He didn't understand why he was so intrigued by a stranger.

"Well, if you don't think I look it, I _am_ a very strong woman, thank you," Ash put her hands on her hips like she was lecturing him, "I'm Ash Smoldere by the way."

"Gray Fullbuster. I must've passed out from all the training I did yesterday...we do tend to go overboard. Thank you for watching out for me," Gray gave Ash an uncharacteristic soft smile.

"Well your comrades must be worried about you. Let's get some breakfast, yeah?" Ash said as she got up and headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

It was a bright, sunshiny day with barely any clouds in the sky. Ash carried her large bag with her as she walked with Gray down the streets of Oshibana. Of course, Gray was only half-dressed when Ash found him, so Sorin reluctantly lended him a blue t-shirt. Sorin was clearly sad to see Ash to leave so soon, and with a handsome wizard, but he knew he'd see her again soon.

"I still can't believe you wore yourself out fighting a friend like that," Ash commented as she led Gray towards the nearest cafe.

"Our rivalry is pretty serious. No one ever really wins, but I hope he was just as knocked out as I was," Gray laughed, a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

"You said you were in Fairy Tail right? That's the guild that won the Grand Magic Games, so you two must be very strong."  
"I fought in the Grand Magic Games," Gray said smugly, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"What! Wow, I would die for an opportunity like that," Ash blushed at the dark haired wizard. To say she was impressed with Gray was an understatement.

"So you're a mage then?"

"I'm a fire demon slayer," Ash smiled sweetly, despite the fact that her magic sounded brutal and deadly.

"A what?" Gray had utter shock on his face, "how do you even learn to slay a demon?"  
"My mother taught me the magic when I was young. She died a long time ago, so by the time I realized my magic was extremely rare she was already gone. My dad won't answer any of my questions," Ash sighed, "I left home to travel the world. I have been everywhere and I still don't have any answers."

"What's next on your agenda then?"

Ash just shrugged and Gray could see the slight slump in her shoulders as she entered the cafe. The once overly bubbly girl was forgotten once she thought about her past and the uncertainness of her future.

As much as Gray didn't want to admit it to himself, he was feeling some type of way for this random girl. He watched as she ate her pancakes animatedly and with a cute girly blush on her cheeks. He could not believe such a happy girl was capable of such power. She had let her hair down for their little breakfast date and wore a baby pink tank top and denim shorts that did sinful things to his mind. He couldn't perceive the way he was feeling. He was surrounded by beautiful women all the time at the guild but something was just different about Ash. Was it the fact that she saved him or the way that she pretended to be so happy despite all the confusion in her life? He didn't know and he was just gonna try to push it to the back of his mind before he started staring at those sparkling eyes once again. Also, shouldn't he hate her? She was like the female version of Natsu.

"Why don't you join a guild?" Gray asked while he poked at his scrambled eggs.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not very familiar with them you know?"  
"You can always come home to Fairy Tail with me," Gray offered. He tried to keep his cool even though his heart was racing.

"What? You mean it?" Ash blushed, she couldn't even conceal the bright smile that hit her cheeks.

"It's the least I could do to repay you for carrying me to safety. We can board the train to Magnolia after our meal," Gray nonchalantly said. Ash felt her heart sink a little. His offer was out of kindness for what she did, not because he might have feelings for her, she told herself. She couldn't help but want to start a new adventure however, and maybe joining a guild would give her answers about her life that she couldn't get anywhere else.

"Okay. I'll join Fairy Tail," Ash said, giving Gray the smile he was starting to like so much.

* * *

Ash sighed as she looked at the sleeping male across from her on the train. She knew she shouldn't have drank all of that coffee because she was bored out of her mind and she couldn't nap with all this pent up energy. She was excited to finally have a place to call home after two years of traveling from place to place. She couldn't help but wonder what would become of Gray and her. Would he stay by her side or leave her on her own path? She couldn't tell.

The train suddenly stopped at the Magnolia station and Ash had to shake Gray awake. They immediately walked to the guild together, and Gray silently prayed that a certain blue-haired woman would be on a job today. He wanted to spend more time with Ash, but Juvia would have her running home.

"Oh wow, the guild hall is magnificent," Ash's eyes sparkled as she looked at the renovated, for the millionth time, building.

"It is something, huh?" Gray smiled at her and led her in the doorway.

"Okay, Ice Princess, you have some explaining to do!" Natsu immediately started to punch Gray before he got in the door. Ash backed up, assuming that this is the fire-breathing "idiot" that Gray loves to fight.

"Gray where the hell were you! We were all worried," Lucy pouted as she attempted, badly, to break up the boys' fight.

"I stayed in the Oshibana Inn, nothing to worry about," Gray huffed as he attempted to throw a punch at Natsu.

"Oh, who's this?" Natsu backed away from Gray and looked at Ash, making her blush. It felt like everyone's eyes were pinned on her.

"My name is Ash Smoldere.., I helped Gray get to the inn," Ash gave a weak smile.

"I invited her to join Fairy Tail. She's a fire demon slayer," Gray proudly said.

"Why would you invite a fire mage? You hate Natsu enough," Lucy joked, "I'm Lucy by the way."  
"He hates Natsu because he uses fire magic?" Ash curiously asked.

"I'm an ice mage," Gray said, looking away to avoid her surprised stare.

"I'm Natsu! And you sound like an incredible opponent," Natsu proclaimed with a frightening glint in his eye.

"Oh, I don't think Ash is much of a fighter, flamebrain," Gray mumbled.

"It's on," Ash smirked, her entire demeanor changing. Gray was astounded by the amount of magic energy that began erupting from this girl. He could barely sense any before.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, Ash?" Makarov began walking up to Ash and shaking her hand, and the entire atmosphere was interrupted.

"Yes I do!" Ash gave him a warm smile that nobody in their right mind could resist. They exchanged some information and a light blue guild mark was placed on the back of Ash's shoulder.

Ash sat at a table with Wendy, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu as they all chattered away. Ash was never much of a socializer but talking to them felt so easy and they were fun to be around. The girls began talking about books while the boys kept to themselves.

"Hey Natsu, where's Juvia?" Gray whispered, trying to hide the seriousness in his voice.

"She's out on a job, why, you miss her already?" Natsu smirked.

"No, thank god. She'd murder everyone if she knew I brought Ash here."  
"Oh, so what _really_ happened last night at the inn?" Natsu teased, putting his arm around Gray's shoulders.

"Well why don't you tell me what happens every night that you go to Lucy's?" Gray rolled his eyes as Natsu huffed and turned away from him.

"Gray, what happened to your clothes?" Ash asked, blushing as she tried not to stare at his displayed abs.

"It's a habit of his, you'll learn to live with it," Lucy winked at her.

That night, everyone drank and laughed until it got late. Gray and Ash were walking out of the guild hall, exhausted from all of the traveling and partying.

"Where are you staying?" Gray asked Ash.

"Well I was just going to rent a hotel until I found a place to live."  
"Why don't you just stay with me? You'll save money," Gray offered, probably influenced by liquid courage.

"Really?" Ash smiled at him. He had done so much for her already.

"I only have one bed, but I can sleep on the couch easily."

"Oh we can share," Ash giggled at Gray's soft smile as they approached his house. She began to realize that he carried a nonchalant barrier around his friends, but seeing him smile, even just a little, made her heart pound.

Gray's house was surprisingly homely and cottage-like. The inside was kept extremely tidy for a boy and the sight of the quaint house made Ash happy. It was like seeing another side to Gray's personality.

"This is where _we_ will be staying," Gray said as he showed Ash the bedroom that sported a large bed with grey bedding.

"Looks comfy, and I'm gonna let you give me a nice tour later but for now I need to sleep," Ash said as she left Gray to go shower and get ready for bed. Gray changed into his pajamas and laid in bed. He didn't really sleep with covers, or anything on for that matter, but he'll suffer for Ash's sake. Ash came into the bedroom with her hair still wet and a white tank top and pajama shorts. Gray attempted to avert his eyes because he did not want to fixate on how that tank top was sinfully hugging her wet body.

"You ready?" Gray asked Ash as she curled up under the covers. She just nodded and Gray turned off the lamp by his bedside. This was going to make for an awfully interesting adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash woke up uncharacteristically early that morning. She felt Gray's chilling body behind her and quickly realized that the ice mage had been unintentionally spooning her last night. Ash's heart raced and a smile immediately formed at her lips. She had the urge to back up and cuddle him even more than just his lazy arm drooping across her waist. She decided against it and opted to make breakfast for him instead. As Ash was pulling her robe out of her overnight bag, a quite interesting image shook her core. Gray's sweatpants were gone. She knew about his stripping habit, but still did not quite understand the root of his desire to be naked. Will it be like this every night? She threw on her robe and quickly escaped the small bedroom before she jumped the sleeping man.

As Ash was scrambling some eggs, she thought back to last night and how welcome she had felt at Fairy Tail. It made her wonder why she never would join a guild before. Lucy, Natsu, and everyone at the guild already felt like family. There was a special place in her mind for Gray. He brought her here, and Ash's thoughts kept replaying the way his eyes glazed over her last night. Maybe it was because they were drinking, but she couldn't deny the attraction she carried for him, especially after that wonderful display this morning.

"Good morning," Gray practically whispered behind her, sending shivers down her spine and not helping her inappropriate thoughts.

"W-want some coffee?" Ash stammered and quickly turned around. She noticed Gray's smirk at her reaction. Did he do that on purpose? Maybe he was more of a playboy than she thought.

"Yes please. Huge hangover this morning," Gray handed Ash a mug from the cabinet, "are you cooking?"

"I'm making you breakfast. It's the least I can do for you since you're letting me stay."  
"Well you really helped me the other night. And speaking of which, you should really unpack your stuff. It'd feel more like home."

"Okay," Ash started blushing again. She made their plates and they sat together at the small kitchen table. Gray repeatedly complimented her cooking and cleaned the kitchen for her. They both unpacked Ash's clothes in Gray's closet alongside all of his neutral clothing.

"You're right, it is starting to feel like home," Ash gave Gray the warm smile that made his heart drum.

"What did you feel like doing today? You wanna take your first official job?"

"Oh I'd love to! You still haven't seen how badass I am," Ash stuck out her tongue at Gray.

"And YOU haven't seen how badass I can be," Gray smirked and ruffled her hair, resulting in Ash chasing him out of the room screaming.

* * *

It was another sunny day in Magnolia. Gray trailed behind Ash and all of her glory. She just _had_ to wear a cute, floral sundress that only accentuated her beauty. Who wears that on a job anyway? Gray didn't even know why he was plagued with such thoughts. He was around half-naked women all the time, and sure they were cute but he didn't get flustered like this.

Ash knew the moment she stepped out of the bathroom that morning that Gray was enthralled. It was probably the most special a guy has ever made her feel. Maybe it's because he has such a cool demeanor that any sort of emotion from him makes her heart pound.

"Come on slowpoke," Ash turned around, waiting for Gray to catch up.

"I don't like being rushed," Gray flatly said as they headed to the guild hall.

As soon as they reached the guild hall, they could tell everyone was as rowdy as ever. Lucy ran up to Ash with a smile and grabbed her hands, "I forgot to tell you this last night, but Blue Pegasus is coming today!" She squealed.

"Blue...Pegasus?" Ash whispered in slight horror.

"Oh those punks? They think they are sooo cute," Gray rolled his eyes.

"You don't like them?" Ash retorted.

"How could you _not_ like them," Lucy blushed and Ash noticed out of the corner of her eye a very grumpy Natsu. "They helped us defeat the Oracion Seis, they are strong."

"I remember them… from the Grand Magic Games," Ash forced a smile and Gray was slowly beginning to catch on. "What are they coming to Fairy Tail for?"  
"They're actually just coming for a dinner party that we're throwing tonight. It's pretty rare but Master Makarov hasn't seen Master Bob in quite some time."

"He's a character," Ash mumbled as Gray started to look at her in confusion. Gray wondered what she was hiding from them.

Lucy brushed it off and dragged Ash to the table that her and Natsu were staying at to rant to her about the romantic novel she was attempting to write. Ash herself was more of a reader than a writer, but she still wanted to assist Lucy with her book. Ash was really starting to enjoy Gray's team. Lucy and Wendy were girlfriends she never had before. Gray had mentioned the almighty Titania Erza, but Ash had yet to meet her.

Almost right on cue, the scarlet-haired mage stormed into the guild hall.

"Wanna fight today, Erza?" Natsu spoke up with a smirk on his face. He gave Ash a look that made her realize he wasn't kidding.

"Don't have the time, Dragneel. I have to put on makeup, I need to do my hair, I need some fucking strawberry cake…," Erza sounded almost frantic.

Lucy laughed at her, "How about us girls all get ready at my apartment today? We can gossip!"

"That sounds like fun!" Ash chirped.

"Oh my, I am so sorry I didn't even notice you! Are you the demon wizard that spends the night with Gray?" Erza held Ash's hands in hers.

"I'm Ash Smoldere, a fire demon slayer, and I'm not staying with him like _that_ ," Ash giggled.

Erza introduced herself and they briefly discussed her achievements. The girls then rounded up Wendy and Levy, who Ash was quickly introduced as well, and walked down to Lucy's apartment to prepare for the dinner party tonight. Gray was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't spend the day with Ash as he had planned, but he couldn't wait to see her dressed up for the dinner party.

"Is Juvia going to be back for tonight?" Gray tried to hide the concern in his voice as he asked Mira.

"You want to see her that badly? Are you trying to make her jealous by having Ash stay with you?" Mira smiled, but had a demonic glint in her eye. Oh, how her matchmaking fantasies could become obsessive.

"It's not like that… I just don't want Ash to get the wrong idea about Juvia and I's relationship," Gray huffed.

"Oh so _Ash_ is who you're interested in," Mira became giddy.

"No- I just- ugh!" Gray became flustered and left the bar. So much for asking about Juvia's whereabouts. Gray really wanted tonight to go well. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ash by making a move too early, but Juvia might ruin things before they even start.

"Hey popsicle! Let's rumble!" Natsu called as Gray started leaving the guild hall.

"I'm good, I'm gonna go get ready," Gray mumbled.

"Get ready, how? You're always naked!"

* * *

The girls were all scattered around Lucy's room that was now covered in makeup and clothes.

"Do you think Jellal will pop up tonight?" Lucy smirked at Erza. Erza shot back a chilling glare at the celestial wizard and Lucy quickly retreated.

"...Jellal?" Ash piped up, clearly confused.

"Oh no," Levy covered her mouth.

"The evil member of the magic council Jellal?!" Ash turned to look at everyone's faces.

"Mystogan, actually," Erza corrected.

"Not technically Mystogan though… it's really Jellal," Lucy admitted.

"Mystogan is from Edolas," Wendy smiled, reminiscing her childhood friend.

"What?" Ash's head was spinning. Too much confusion.

"Jellal isn't the Jellal that did the tower of heaven, well, I guess he is the _same_ Jellal, but not really," Levy tried to explain.

"Erza's long-lost love," Lucy blushed, thinking how romantic their story is.

"Oh, I love them together," Wendy smiled.

"Jellal won't marry Erza because he feels like he needs to be punished for his crimes," Carla crossed her arms, "Such a stupid boy."

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Erza hissed.

"Yes you are! You just won't admit it!" Lucy giggled.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk! Natsu this, Natsu that," Levy teased, making Lucy turn 50 shades of red.

"Oh, Natsu and Lucy? I knew it," Ash smiled at Lucy. Lucy just covered her head in embarrassment.

"You have Gajeel, Levy," Erza retorted.

"Gajeel?" Ash asked.

"He's the iron dragon slayer, he's not the most friendly," Carla chimed in.

"Oh! His exceed is Pantherlily," Ash smiled at the memory of the tough and brooding Gajeel. She imagined how entertaining it would be to see him fall in love with a cute and delicate bookworm like Levy.

"What about you and Gray?" Wendy asked Ash curiously.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Ash was never very good at lying.

She was then struck with a million questions about the extent of their relationship. Ash tried to not give away that she had an uncharacteristically strong crush on the ice wizard. She also told them how he clearly didn't have feelings for her because he rarely showed any emotion. Erza told Ash about Gray's harsh childhood and his struggles with Deliora and Ur. Hearing his story made Ash's heart throb. She couldn't imagine having to grow up so quickly… Losing his parents and then his master. She couldn't fathom the amount of hurt in his heart. She decided she was going to help him heal. He was going to feel again with her by his side.

The ladies got ready for the night ahead of them and had already began drinking wine (except Wendy of course) to loosen up a little. The girls dressed their best because, of course, the most eligible bachelors from Blue Pegasus are going to be there. Ash wore a long and sleeveless black dress that accentuated everything she was blessed with. She wore her lavender hair down but with her bangs pulled back. She couldn't wait to see Gray's reaction. Her heart pounded as they approached the guild hall. It was already bustling with excitement and music could be heard from outside.

"How lively!" Lucy proclaimed as they stepped inside.

Natsu immediately eyed Lucy and scurried away from Lisanna and Mira to go by her side.

"LETS GET DRUNK!" Natsu giggled as he dragged Lucy towards the bar.

Ash's eyes searched for Gray's but he was nowhere to be found. In disappointment, she joined Erza, Levy, and Wendy at a table to order more drinks.

"Oi shrimp," Gajeel approached the table, almost hesitantly. Ash could tell he was stunned by how beautiful Levy looked. Levy was wearing a pink dress that complimented her hair nicely.  
"Stop calling me shrimp!" Levy retorted and Gajeel just used her head as an armrest. Ash looked at Erza who had a hint of loneliness in her eyes.

"Do they make you miss Jellal?" Ash asked with uncertainty. She was still very intimidated by Erza.

"Yes…, but it's okay. He's made up his mind," Erza replied coldly, but she then turned to Ash with a smile, "Let's drink and eat strawberry cake and forget about men!"

"Yeah!" Ash cheered, deciding she was going to stop waiting around for Gray.

Erza and Ash had already downed their third drink and were dancing when Ash felt a familiar feeling rush over her. Someone grabbed her and spun her towards them.

"Miss me?" Hibiki's ever-charming smile sparkled at her. Ash felt butterflies as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Gray was late to the party. Of course he was, he was nervous to even arrive and his idiotic self decided it was nap time.

"Why are you like this?" Gray mumbled to himself as he entered the guild hall, not prepared for the all the people and the music. He needed to be drunk. He approached the bar and ordered a strong drink from Mira who teased at his late arrival.

"Ash looks absolutely mouth-watering tonight," Mira winked at him.

"She always does, who cares?" Gray said without thinking. He began chugging his drink and observing the room for any sign of her. He spotted her lavender hair and realized she was dancing with Erza. Mira wasn't kidding. Gray's thoughts were racing at the sight of her. Everything about her was amazing. He was glad her and Erza were getting along but it was time for him to step in. Gray began approaching her but quickly realized Hibiki from Blue Pegasus was shoving his way through the crowd to her too. Of course _Hibiki_ wanted to talk to her, she's beautiful and he's a playboy. Gray started to walk faster, trying to get to Ash before Hibiki could.

"Gray darling, how are you?" Master Bob's shrilling voice stopped Gray's urgency. Gray tried to brush him off, but he just kept talking. The scene unfolded before his eyes. Why was Hibiki going up to a stranger and grabbing her like that? Why did he kiss her on the cheek? Why is she blushing?

Gray felt his heart drop when he watched Ash hug Hibiki tightly with a smile on her face.

* * *

"I can't believe you joined a guild," Hibiki said to Ash after their warm embrace, "I haven't seen you in over a year…"

"I know, I guess I could've told you, but we didn't leave on the best of terms," Ash gave him a soft smile. As much as she thought she hated Hibiki, seeing him was actually really nice. Early on her journey to discover who she was, Ash met Hibiki and was wooed. At first, she completely denied his advances because she knew he was a typical Blue Pegasus player, but eventually they dated and had a pretty serious relationship. So serious, that she was considering joining Blue Pegasus for him, but he went back to his player ways and hurt her deeply. Ash never looked back from then.

"I'm sorry for everything, I really am, I think about you all the time…," Hibiki's eyes started watering and Ash was stunned by his emotional display, "We could make it work now maybe that you've stopped travelling…"  
"I…," Ash stammered. She didn't know what she wanted. This was all too sudden. She started backing away from Hibiki until she hit an icy cold body.

"You look amazing," Gray told her in a sultry voice that made her shiver. He then wrapped his arm around Ash which, frankly, confused the fuck out of her. "Sorry I'm late."

"Gray…?"

"Gray, excuse me, we were in the middle of something," Hibiki gave Gray a disingenuous smile.

"Oh, were you, Ash?" Gray questioned, looking at the lovely girl wrapped around his arm. She was still blushing, completely confused by this weird situation.

"No, uh, we're done," Ash pointed Gray to the door and they began walking towards it, leaving Hibiki there to question Gray's relationship to Ash.

"Hey thank you for that," Ash hugged Gray as soon as they stepped outside. She was still overwhelmed by Hibiki's question.

"I didn't know you two had met before…," Gray pondered.

"We dated for nearly a year, but he's a bachelor at heart. I should have known better," Ash sighed as she sat on the floor. Gray sat next to her.

"Don't blame yourself. It seems like he really cares about you," Gray knew he shouldn't have said it, but he wanted Ash to make a decision on her own, "and I know this isn't the right time, and that this is a lot, but.. Seeing you two together made me realize that I should really be honest with you," Gray turned to her with a serious expression on his face.

"Eh?" Ash's heart was drumming.

"Don't go back to that guy," Gray proclaimed, "Something about you, it just, it makes me different. I am not the cold ice mage that everybody knows," Gray grabbed her warm hands in his, "Maybe it's because you're a fire mage, or maybe it's because you're amazing, but something about you just… makes me lose my cool," Gray searched her eyes for any sort of answer.

Ash's heart exploded. She pressed her lips to his. It didn't feel like she was kissing a stranger that she had just met a few days ago. Gray made it feel like her life was finally complete. He was the missing part. Gray cupped her face and he continued to kiss her tenderly. He got his answer.

"Gray-sama?"

Oh no.

Ash pulled back and turned to the direction of the feminine voice. There stood a beautiful woman with blue hair and tears in her eyes. It immediately began raining extremely hard.

"Juvia?" Gray looked like he had seen a ghost, "I can explain…"

"What do you need to explain?" Ash's heart was sinking.

"Gray-sama, how could my love do this to me?" Juvia fell to her knees, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Ash got up to rush to Juvia's side, but Gray grabbed her arm.

"Ash, go home."

"Gray, I-"

"Just listen to me. Leave," Ash felt tears start to prick at her eyes. She didn't know what home was, or where to go, or what was happening at all. All she knew was that Gray didn't want her there.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for such a late update! Thank you all for reading 3**


End file.
